


Нежный цвет

by medichka_shani



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о том, что кто ищет, тот непременно найдет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежный цвет

— Что за дрянь, — говорит Гиселер с веселым удивлением.

— Ловушка?! — взвизгивает Фалька.

— Нет, «петушок» на палочке, — фыркает Кайлей. — Леденчик! Смотри, как поблескивает!

Ассе басовито хохочет:

— Что, так бы и облизал?

— Это ты про что? — щурится Кайлей. Фалька противно хихикает.

— Уймитесь, — Гиселер гладит по морде кобылу. — И правда, леденчик. Ну что, разгрызем его?..

Крысы посылают коней в галоп, вылетают наперерез трюхающей по просеке карете. С другой стороны по сигналу высыпает вторая часть шайки, преграждая дорогу. Когда бельт прошивает голову кучера, тот заваливается, свесив руки до колес, вертящиеся спицы которых пускают ослепительные «зайчики». Крысы набрасываются на экипаж, стаскивают с запяток лакеев, топчут конями форейтора. Кровь брызжет на бортики — золотые, блестящие, с вычурными вензелями.

***

— Говно! — с сожалением заключает Гиселер, а Крысы разочарованно стонут. Золото оборачивается скверной подделкой, через небрежно намазанную на корпус краску проглядывает древесина. Лошади с плюмажами — немолодые клячи с вислыми животами. Мистле морщится, выбивает дверцу кареты. Они с Фалькой выволакивают наружу девушку. «Вот и весь улов!» — хохочет с седла Искра.

— Ни кошеля, — Рееф тоже шарит в карете, — ни нарядов… Ассе, друг! Слазай под днище!

— Как днище, так сразу Ассе, — ворчит в ответ тот.

Мистле выбрасывает вслед пассажирке пуфики и подушки.

— Не может, чтоб ничего! Смотрите лучше!

— Видно, это ловушка, — говорит Гиселер, шаря угрюмым взглядом по соснам. — Искра, Рееф, будьте начеку.

Он цепко хватает девушку за подбородок, подносит к ее лицу саблю.

— Что за балаган?

Глаза девушки расширяются, когда она смотрит на отливающее сталью лезвие. Она совсем юная, не старше Фальки. На ней отороченный мехом плащ и пушистая муфта, под плащом шуршащее розовое платье. Соломенно-желтые волосы рассыпаны по плечам.

— Не убивайте, — лепечет она, шаря взглядом по сжимающим кольцо Крысам. — Милостью моих благодетелей, господ Крауффенов, меня отпустили свершить паломничество…

Гиселер встряхивает ее за плечо.

— Слуги уже мертвы, — говорит он. — Говори, куда направлялась.

— Это правда герб господ Крауффенов, — говорит Мистле, разглядывая вензеля — двух ворон, обращенных друг к другу клювами. — Чокнутая парочка, говорят, помогающая благородным девицам, пострадавшим от войны. Это, наверно, их очередная воспитанница.

— Что за черт! — хохочет Фалька, наваливаясь на Мистле сзади. — И такие бывают?

Крысы дружно ржут.

— Надо бы к ним податься! — не унимается Фалька. — Девы в беде — это мы и есть!

— Подайся, коли жопа не дорога, — говорит Мистле и треплет ее за волосы. — Я слышала, там розгами секут, держат в одних рубашках и заставляют зубрить псалмы.

— Надо проверить, — кричит Искра, пиная девушку в шелковый зад. — Точно ли на этой жопке есть следы розог. И заодно — не прячет ли она под юбкой кошель. Командиру не след утруждаться, — она ожигает Гиселера огненным взглядом. — Кто возьмет на себя честь обыскать девку? Рееф?..

— У Мистле пальчики ловчей, — улыбается Рееф и виновато пожимает плечами, когда Фалька пихает его кулаком. — Я так думаю.

— Ну уж нет, — доносится до них сбоку, и, вытирая с лица чужую кровь, к ним упругой походкой направляется Кайлей. — В изысканиях в глубоких колодцах я обставлю Мистле в два счета. Мазель… — раскланивается он перед девушкой. — Соблаговолите задрать…

— Кайлей!

Брошенное имя повисает в воздухе, и от того, как звонко оно прозвучало, Крысы перестают ухмыляться. А их жертва моргает голубыми глазами, глядя на медленно выпрямляющегося Кайлея. А потом делает шаг и бросается ему на шею.

— Наконец-то я нашла тебя! — выпаливает она сквозь слезы. — Они все говорили, что ты мертв, но я не верила! Я искала! Одна чародейка предсказала нам встречу! О, Кай, наконец-то мы вместе!

— Герда?.. — говорит Кайлей. Он так и стоит, разведя руки в стороны, а лицо у него… сложное. — Я думал, все погибли.

— Мы бежали! — плачет девушка, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Волосы, отпущенные Кайлеем до плеч, перемешиваются с ее волосами, и со стороны трудно понять, где чьи — они такие же белые. — Твоя бабушка будет так рада, что ты нашелся!

— Кто это? — роняет Искра.

— Герда, — криво ухмыляется Кайлей. — Кузина. Мы были обручены еще в детстве.

— И часто играли в розарии нашей бабушки! — с воодушевлением подхватывает Герда.

— Что-то ты сейчас перепутала, мазель, — скрипучим голосом говорит Фалька. Крысы начинают кружить вокруг Кайлея, как голодная стая.

— Всех Кайлеевых родичей кончили. И с тех пор он играет только с разбойницами!

— Бабка жива? — перебивает ее Кайлей. Фалька вспыхивает, но Гиселер делает ей знак заткнуться.

— Баронесса фон Шварц и жива и здорова! — девушка сморкается в платочек. — Я как раз… сбегаю к ней… от благодетелей. Она гостит в Туссенте, у тамошней княгини. У Туссента нейтралитет с Нильфгаардом. Там безопасно.

— Чушь! — кричит Искра. — Не слушай ее, Кайлей! Ее подкупили Касадеи, чтобы выманить тебя, заставить уйти! Мы Крысы, у нас нет близких!

— Я тоже думаю, что западня, — встревает Рееф. Он смотрит на Гиселера, пытаясь найти у главаря поддержки.

Гиселер разглядывает линию леса.

— Энта баронеска вроде случайно тут проезжала, — басит Ассе. — Лжа это.

— Это судьба! — отрезает девушка. Вытряхивает из муфты на ладонь бутон розы. Срезанный неизвестно когда, он все еще свеж. Кайлей смотрит на нежную ладошку. Мистле проворно отбирает муфту, роется внутри.

— Это знак, что наша любовь будет вечной!

Фалька цапает ее за руку.

— Заговоренная побрякушка, — презрительно говорит она. — Это дала чародейка? Хренадейка!

— Заткнись, белка, — взвизгивает Герда.

— Тихо, — роняет Гиселер. Крысы послушно умолкают. — Мы что-то долго изображаем шутов с медведями. Кайлей! У тебя есть какое-то дело к мазели или ты просто так лупаешь на нее глазами?

— Есть, — Кайлей встряхивает соломенными волосами, отступает на шаг и действительно сильно моргает. Проморгавшись, смеется своей хищной улыбкой. — Показалось — кольнуло в глаз. Будто песчинка или осколок.

Он ласково обнимает кузину за плечи, подталкивает ее к своей лошади.

— Поедешь со мной, Герда. Мы давно не виделись, а ты так расцвела. Будто роза.

***

Когда поздно ночью Кайлей выходит к костру, на него таращатся шесть пар жадных глаз.

— Ну? — тянет Искра, похлопывая хлыстом по голенищу. — И что же ты, «Кай»?

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, — ухмыляется Кайлей, растягиваясь на попоне с усталостью сытого кота, — если б ты вдруг повстречала оживших родичей. Ой, посмотрел бы!

— Не надо, — морщится Искра. — Боюсь, ты тогда не узнал бы мой труп. Так что, обыскал?

Кайлей вытряхивает на ладонь крупный бриллиант, любуется игрой огня в его гранях. Потом подкидывает и бросает его Гиселеру.

Фалька наклоняется к Кайлею.

— Как там кузина? — с подозрением спрашивает она. — Этот безмозглый девственный бутон?

Кайлей вытаскивает из петлицы увядший цветок и бросает его в огонь.

— Сорвал, — безмятежно признается он.


End file.
